The Claim
by xXSennaXx
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya,an 18 year old boy bent on revenging his parents death. He takes over the land Momo Hinamori lives in,and makes her go work for him...Full Summary inside!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is a brand new story I'm working on! It might start out slow,and stuff but i hope you guys will still like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters! They all belong to Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue <em>

"So, sir, you want to claim this piece of land for yourself? Everything and everyone in it will be under your control."

The young man, or rather boy, turned to his servent, "I do. I've heard this land has rich soil and lots of food. I don't care how but I want you to claim it as The Hitsugaya Family's piece of land. Understand?"

The servant nodded and stood up, "Yes sir! I will make the arrangements!"

"Good. You are dismissed."

When his servant was gone, Toshiro Hitsugaya turned and looked out the window next to him. Ten years ago he had sworn he would take that land and get back at the people for killing his parents, now it was happening. Some people would wonder, why still hold a grudge until now? His response would always be the same, "I might be eighteen but that doesn't take away the loss." Then he'd turn and walk away, ignoring anymore comments.

Now, it was time to avenge his parents.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note: <span>**So,is it okay? I have some ideas for this! And Toshiro(to give you a spoiler) might be a little mean,only a little~ I'll update later,in the meantime,review please!


	2. 1

**haha, I'm finally back with an update for this story! Took me awhile. Reviews would be very appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Bleach nor do I own Bleach itself. They all belong to TITE KUBO! **

**Well,Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You're kidding me!" Eighteen year old Momo Hinamori exclaimed.<p>

"No," her elderly grandmother replied. She was an old woman-about mid-eighties-with dark grey hair tied up in a bun with two chopsticks in it. Today, she wore an ankle length grey dress with a pink sweater.

"I'm afraid not, my dear Momo. Toshiro Hitsugaya is taking over this whole land, and he wishes all eighteen to thirty year olds go and work for him."

"But, that's ridiculous! He doesn't have any rights to do this!" Momo yelled.

Momo had chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair, she usually wore it in a bun tied by a mint green cloth, but today her hair was flowing down her back; while her bangs were put into place by a silver barrette. She wore a simple navy blue dress that fell to her knees; it had two thin straps and was V-neck shaped.

"Actually Momo, he does. You know how the government works. Toshiro Hitsugaya is the next in throne and the government will give into his request."

"But, why THIS land?"

"You see, about ten years ago someone from this land murdered his parents. I assume he wants revenge and is taking over this land to find the culprit."

"That's not fair! I'm sure his parents taught him that something like this isn't right!"

"I don't know my dear. I know that he's grown cold and distant since his parents' murder."

"Well, I refuse to work for him! I'd rather die than do that!" she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away.

"Momo, you have too. If you don't, you really will die."

"What about you Grandmother?" Momo asked, looking at her grandmother and uncrossing her arms.

Her grandmother smiled at her, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I'll be fine Momo. Just be strong and you'll be fine."

Momo nodded and then there was a knock on the door. Momo looked at her grandmother nervously; she nodded and taking a shaky breath, Momo walked over to the door and opened it.

There standing in front of her was a man-around mid-thirties, early forties-with brown wavy hair and glasses. He was wearing a suit entirely made out of black.

"Momo Hinamori?"

She nodded.

"Come with me. You shall be working for Toshiro Hitsugaya from now on."

Momo stiffened, "And if I refuse?"

"Then we'll have to kill your grandmother."

Momo's eyes widened and she turned around to see a man holding a sword against her grandmother's neck.

"Let her go!" she yelled, trying to run to her grandmother but was stopped from an arm around her neck.

"Come or she dies," the man with brown hair said in her ear.

"F-Fine. I-I'll go. J-just don't hurt her!" she begged, tears falling down her face.

The man looked at her once more before turning to his men.

"Alright, you heard her, let the old woman go."

They did as told and followed the man out as he dragged Momo by the arm. He threw her into the carriage and slammed the door, getting in on the other side.

Momo didn't say anything; she just sat there-hands in her lap-staring out the window.

As they drove down the bumpy, dirt road there was a distant hoarse scream coming from the direction of Momo's house. She knew that scream, as it had screamed a few other times as they encountered scary men or scary problems.

A single tear escaped and slid down her cheek; she wiped it away and throughout the whole time, the man sitting next to her smirked.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> This chapter was still kinda short...But,i think a bit longer then last time...Anyways,you sort of learn why Toshiro wants to take over the land now and what happened to his parents! Sort of,not all. There is still TONS of chapters and explanations to go through XD Well,in the meantime,review please!**


	3. 2

**Woot! I got this submitted along with a onshot :D If only I could get past my writer's block for Unforgettable Events :/ Well, this chapter is...not as short? lol, kidding. It's not that good :/ But I hope you enjoy anyways~**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Bleach in any way! Nor do I own it's characters! The only characters I do own is Cho and Shiro's grandfather that has no name yet~ (fail D: )**

* * *

><p>There was a loud smack as Momo was thrown on concrete floor face first, her nose making a cracking noise in the process. The raven haired girl started to sit up, holding her nose, but was stopped by a fit hitting her back forcefully. She cried out in pain, falling back to the floor as the brown haired man behind her addressed his attention to the two people in front of them.<p>

"Mr. Hitsugaya," he said, addressing the elder of the two, "This is the last of the village you told me to invade."

"Very good Aizen," the man with white-grey hair and brown eyes said before looking at the younger boy, "Toshiro, this was your wish!" he exclaimed, noticing Toshiro's lack of expression, "You wanted to find out who from that village killed your parents!"

Upon hearing that, Momo looked up and studied the two people before them. One was rather old, with white-grey hair and brown eyes; he looked to be around seventy to eighty, and was currently wearing black pants and a grey t-shirt. The other person looked to be around her age, with white spiky hair and teal eyes; he was wearing grey pants and a black t-shirt.

_How funny, _Momo thought, _They're wearing the same colors, just reversed. _

"I already told you I didn't want to capture people," Toshiro sighed.

The older Hitsugaya member shook his head, "This was, you can get multiple things done!"

"Whatever Grandfather," Toshiro replied, wanting to drop the conversation.

"Well Aizen, since my grandson is being a nuisance once again, I shall be giving this girl her job."

No one said anything as the elder Hitsugaya thought. After a few moments of silence, elder Hitsugaya spoke, "Hm, we actually don't seem to have any jobs left for you," Momo lit up at the words, "However," And her mood dropped again, "Even if this is not needed, you can privately work for Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Momo inwardly groaned. That was just great. She had to work personally for someone that most likely hated her.

"You will get up every morning with everyone else, but instead, you will do straight to his bedroom and wait further orders."

All Momo could do was nod until she was grasped by her hair on the back of her head, and pulled up. She bit her bottom lip in an effort to keep her cry of pain in, but failed as a small whimper escaped her lips.

"You know where to take her," Elder Hitsugaya said, watching Aizen grab Momo's arm roughly and drag her out of the room.

* * *

><p>Aizen threw Momo into one of the many rooms of the separate building from the castle. Instead of falling this time, Momo stumbled but was able to right herself and keep her balance.<p>

When Aizen slammed the door and left, Momo looked around the small room. There was one bed in the far right hand corner; straight ahead of her was a door that led to an even smaller room that served as the bathroom. Looking at the foot of the bed, she noticed a girl with long brown hair and emerald green eyes.

As if on cue, the girl looked up and offered Momo a soft smile, "You can sit on the bed too; I don't bite." Momo gave a quick nod before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm Cho," the girl said, turning her head to Momo, "What's your name?"

"Momo."

"That's a nice name. Are you from Junrinan also?"

"Yeah," Momo nodded, "Did Hitsugaya order to work us?"

"That's what I've heard, but everyone has been skeptical. He doesn't seem to care does he?"

"No," she said slowly, shaking her head, "Actually, he told his grandfather that he didn't even want to capture anyone."

This seemed to spike Cho's interest as she turned fully around to face Momo, "Really? That's new. I was able, and don't ask me how, but I was able to talk to quite a few people and none of them said that."

Momo shrugged, "That's just what he said."

"Mmm, weird. But we should be grateful we aren't slaves."

"Aren't we really? I mean, we're being forced here against our will."

Cho immediately shook her head, "We're nowhere near slaves. They have to wear ratty clothes, sleep in a cell, and they're beat."

"How do you know we won't?" she asked quietly, remembering how she was thrown on the floor earlier.

"Well, I'm not so sure what Aizen will do; he seemed to treat you like shit, so I'd watch out for him. But Toshiro Hitsugaya..." Cho shrugged, "He just doesn't come off as that type of person, you know?"

Momo nodded, saying she agreed with Cho, as well to say she'll stay away from Aizen as much as she could. Besides, the man just creeped her right out.

"Well, we should get to bed. We have to get up around six."

Momo nodded again before both of them went to bed, Momo letting Cho have the bed.

* * *

><p>"Granfather, why'd you make her work privately for me? I don't need anyone to do that. I can work and do things on my own."<p>

"Yes, I know that Toshiro," the elder sighed, removing his glasses from his face as he lifted his head up from the paperwork on his desk, "And I know you already have a servant that does certain deeds for you, but this way, you don't have to wait constantly for him to deliver messages."

"That's not the point. I don't need a personal, as you say, "servant" since I'm able to do things on my own!"

"Yes, yes, I understand. But what if that girl is somehow involved in the murdering of your parents'?"

That got Toshiro to shut up for a moment, before he was able to reply, "She looks around my age. If that's true, she was only eight or maybe nine when they were murdered. It's not possible for her to be involved."

"All I'm saying Toshiro, is try to get information out of her about your parents' death. If she knew anything, she seems like the type that would give in."

Toshiro growled at his grandfather, before giving up on the argument altogether. There was no way to get through his grandfather's thick skull when he set his mind to something. But at the same time, he was right, what if the girl's parents or family members had done it? All he knew was that a flag representing the first district of Rukongai was left at the scene with his parents. He found that fishy at first, but seeing it was torn like it was caught, he believed that someone from there had done it. He just hoped to avenge his parents death in the next few months.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Translations:<span>**_ None this time XD_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note:<span>** Aaah! I'm sorry for the lameness of this chapter ._. I'll make it up to you with more updates with Day of Destiny~ Two chapter this week :D Or would you prefer one chapter this week, and one next? Well, PLEASE, PLEASE review! And maybe review for Day of Destiny too please! Thanks!


End file.
